


Just Friends?

by giraffestyles (vote_saxon), Louis_Socks (AshyBear)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, F/M, M/M, Nouis, nouis horanson - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zarry stylik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vote_saxon/pseuds/giraffestyles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyBear/pseuds/Louis_Socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry felt something catch in his throat as Zayn looked up at him and their eyes met....<br/>"Well there's a dude in a shower with me, I'd say something is clearly wrong here."<br/>"Or, is it finally right?"<br/>-</p><p>Harry is overwhelmed by new feelings for Zayn.<br/>He is moody and overemotional as he tries to come to terms with his new identity.<br/>Zayn can't choose between Perrie and Harry!<br/>Shower moments, awkward moments, crying moments and cake in the face moments!<br/>-<br/>A Zarry Love Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Harry leapt out of his bunk and turned towards the front of the tour bus. A girl’s voice chuckled from closer to the front. Harry's face crunched up, it was early morning, who could that be?

  
He reached down to make sure his boxers were on properly before continuing.

  
Zayn and his fiancé Perrie were huddled over a tablet watching clips of cats making fail jumps.

  
Harry felt something catch in his throat as Zayn looked up at him and their eyes met.

  
Harry looked away quickly, feeling suddenly very exposed and nude, except for his boxers. He ran in the opposite direction towards the back of the bus to get properly dressed for the day.

  
Once alone again, he realized he was drenched in sweat. Seeing Zayn with her had shaken him.

  
How could Zayn invite her back onto the bus? How could he deny everything that had happened to them over the last few weeks...?  
  
One month earlier.....  
  
Harry was alone in his and Louis living room watching a variety of shows on TV but not really paying attention to any of the channels. He was too preoccupied thinking. He found himself getting lost in his thoughts more often now, especially when HE was around. It seemed like his feelings for him were becoming more and more serious and harder and harder to keep a secret. Yes he, Harry Styles, was falling in love with his best friend and band mate Zayn Malik. He's not sure when the feelings really started; though they started like any normal crush would the only difference was that Zayn was a guy and Harry knew he was not gay, or so he used to think.

  
What were these new feelings? He was stressed, not sleeping, and barely eating. Louis started to notice Harry's bizarre behavior.

  
"Bro, have some KD and Skittles Shakes." Louis suggested, plopping down beside him on the couch, "and talk to me man! Honestly, you haven't been the same since we have been back from recording." 

They had just finished recording the album Midnight Memories and were about to go on a huge tour. Now was not the time for Harry to have an existential crisis.

  
Harry had refused to talk to Louis and went to bed early that night. He just needed space and time to think. He wanted so bad to just forget his feelings and stay in bed forever but he knew he had to get ready for the tour since they were leaving in a week. He had already packed, all that was left was to say bye to his mom and sister, so he was leaving in a couple days to go see them, but first a day with the boys. He had to spend a whole day with the guys, including Zayn, while pretending not to be totally in love with him, great.

  
Harry could hear everyone bustling around the bus, excited for a day off the bus and free to roam around, the last day of freedom before the tour. He was not excited; he was dreading seeing Zayn's face. Zayn kept stopping at his bunk and popping his face in, wondering what was wrong with his best friend. This was supposed to be a day of fun, but he didn't want to have fun without Harry.

  
Zayn and Louis baked a cake and iced the whole thing, with one thing on their mind, getting Harry in a better mood. Harry was incredibly surprised to find the cake on his face and icing smeared everywhere, when he continued to refuse getting out of the bed. He couldn't be angry, especially seeing Zayn so happy and laughing.  
  
Although getting a cake in the face wasn't the greatest feeling, he knew it was worth it to see Zayn laugh. Plus he now had an excuse as to why he couldn't hang out; he needed to take a shower. He figured that would buy him enough time to either think of a new excuse or to gain enough confidence to be with Zayn without letting anyone figure out his secret.  
  
That was the day that everything changed. During his shower, Zayn started banging on the tiny door. Harry couldn't hear it over the roar of the bus, so Zayn did what anyone would do. He opened the door and squished into the shower with him. It was a very small space so the boys were awkwardly pressed up against each other, staring into each other’s faces.

  
"Um. Zayn. There's someone in here." Harry muttered, the blood rushing from his face.

  
"Man, what’s going on with you lately?" Zayn asked calmly, like this wasn't weird at all.

  
"Well there's a dude in a shower with me, I'd say something is clearly wrong here."

  
"Or, is it finally right?" Zayn said, tilting his head like a dog.  
  
Harry had no reply, did Zayn know about his crush? Is that why he's doing this? He just looked down trying to hide his reddened cheeks but realized quickly that looking down wasn't going to help his reddening face.

  
"What is your problem lately? You know you can come to any of us right?" Zayn asked again.

  
"Seriously Zayn, I'm trying to shower! I'll be more social, I promise, just go!" Harry answered still blushing.

  
"No way, you’re going to tell me right now Harry!"

  
"Well maybe I want to shower right now Zayn!"

  
"Maybe I wanna shower with you!"

  
“You, what? Harry asked with widening eyes.  
  
“Quit messing with me Zayn, this isn’t funny at all!” Harry felt furious now. Zayn was toying with his emotions.

  
Zayn saw that he was stressing out his friend and leaped forward and let their lips touch, water still cascading down on them. They were quiet for several moments as the pent up sexual tension finally showed itself as they kissed.  
  
They pulled slowly away from each other, not knowing what to say. This changed everything. Harry now knew that Zayn felt the same way about him. Now what? Zayn, fully clothed and very wet backed up from the itty shower and out of the bathroom into the hall.  
  
Louis, sitting nearby held a spoon of Froot Loops an inch from his mouth, jaw hung open, a confused look fixed on Zayn slopping water all along the corridor.

  
“I’m not even going to ask.” He then nonchalantly continued eating.  
  
In the bathroom, Harry started to cry, overwhelmed, the sound of his sobbing concealed by the water pounding down on his back.


	2. 2

Louis wasn't sure what to do now. Both Liam and Niall had gone to an interview and he was left with a dripping Zayn and a seemingly crying Harry. Louis figured talking to Zayn might be the better idea considering Harry doesn't want to open up to him, so that's what he did.

  
"Hey Zayn, want to tell me why you're drenched if Harry was the one in the shower?"

  
As much as Louis didn't want to know he figured it was the easiest way to find out what was wrong with Harry.

  
"It isn't what you think Lou." Zayn answered.

  
"It looks like you got in the shower with him, and since I live with him I'm almost positive he showers without his clothes on sooo are you sure it isn't what I'm thinking?"

  
"I like him Lou, a lot and I think he feels the same but I just... I don't know, I just can't because..."

  
"Because of Perrie?" Louis asked.

  
"Yeah, because of Perrie…" Zayn answered sadly.  
  
"Well it's not fair to Perrie if you have feelings for someone else, bro." Louis said, trying to imagine how he would feel if he were Perrie. "Maybe you need to figure out what you really feel." he suggested, hoping Harry would quit crying soon, because no one wanted to see that hot mess.  
  
Zayn and Harry avoided each other the rest of the day until out of nowhere, Zayn crawled into Harry's bunk, while Harry was asleep and cuddled him. They slept peacefully the whole night.  
  
Harry woke up confused why there was so little space in his bunk. He rolled slightly over and smiled, glad to feel the warmth of Zayn holding tightly to him. He felt safe, and knew he would not feel the same way when he woke up.

  
Niall was the only one that noticed Zayn crawl into his bunk, and he smiled too, knowing finally there would be some peace.  
  
When morning came Harry woke up alone in his bunk. He had known Zayn wouldn't stay but he had still hoped he would wake up in his arms. After a few minutes passed he forced himself to slide out of bed and get dressed for the day. Coming out of the dressing area he bumped into Niall.

  
"Hey Harry." Niall said smiling, thinking Harry and Zayn had finally stopped fighting.

  
"Hi Nialler."

  
Niall could tell Harry was still being grumpy. He hated seeing his friends so upset, especially with each other so he decided to cheer Harry up.

  
"Since we have an interview just the two of us today how about we hang out after? We can do anything you want!"

  
Harry couldn't help but smile a little at how excited Niall was so he agreed to go out.  
  
Harry searched around for Zayn before taking off, but he was pretty sure that he was paired with Liam and Louis for the day. He felt a little sad, but tried to make the best of his day with his buddy Niall.

  
Out in the sun again, he was disoriented with the darkness he was used to in the bus, and in his broken heart.

  
At first, everything was going great. Niall and Harry hit the movies, and the arcade, and the park, and Harry felt free again. Then, they ran into Perrie.

  
Harry's heart sank and a dark cloud formed over his head. She was so pretty and so feminine, and everything he wasn't and could never be for Zayn. Why would Zayn ever choose him over her?  
  
Niall noticed Harry's change in mood and looked up to see Perrie walking towards them.

  
"Hey guys, how have you been?" Perrie asked sweetly.

  
"We're good, what are you doing here? I thought you had your own tour to prep for?" Niall asked noticing that Harry wasn't going to speak.

  
"Yeah, I do but I wanted to surprise Zayn while he was still in the UK! So I'll see you two later!" Perrie explained as she skipped off in the direction of their tour bus.  
  
"You okay bro?" Niall asked Harry seeing he still looked miserable.

  
"It isn't fair Ni."

  
"What isn't fair Hazz?"

  
"Love. Because no matter how much I love him, he'll always love her and I won't even matter." Harry said starting to cry.  
  
Niall pulled Harry closer to him, hugged him and let him cry and stain his new shirt because he knew it was what Harry needed.

  
"It will be okay, you'll be okay Hazza, I promise" And that was a promise he needed to keep, he just wasn't sure how yet.  
  
They trudged back to the bus to find Perrie leaping onto a very **very** surprised Zayn Malik. Noticing Harry, his eyes popped even more, feeling very put on the spot.

  
"I didn't expect to see you here!" he said to Perrie, while looking at Harry.

  
"Oh love muffin!! I know you love surprises!"

  
Harry chuckled darkly, pushing past everyone and sliding into his bunk, knowing full well that Zayn loathed surprises.

  
It was hours before it was finally quiet on the bus, as Perrie had fallen asleep on a pull out couch by the driver.

  
Zayn crept over to Harry's bunk; Harry was still wide awake and holding back tears.

  
Zayn stood there, the curtain the only thing separating them and he slipped his hand in, and held it over Harry's for a moment.

  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.

  
Silent tears finally started to fall as Zayn spoke, and he gripped onto Zayn's hand, still staring at the top of his bunk blankly....

  
Zayn pulled away gently and got into his own bunk.


	3. 3

He was sorry? He caused all this by playing with his feelings and he's just sorry?

  
Well, Harry was sorry too. Sorry that Zayn was leading Perrie on too, sorry that Zayn was a jerk, and even sorrier that he didn't actually think those other things. He knew Zayn wasn't just leading Perrie on and he knew Zayn wasn't a jerk even though he did hurtful things.

  
Harry didn't get any sleep that night so at 5AM he decided to go take a shower.

  
He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open.

  
"I really am sorry Hazz." Zayn apologized.

  
"Jesus Zayn, You scared me!" Harry yelled while waiting for Zayn to come in the shower. But he didn't, he just sat on the tiled floor and apologized over and over again sounding like he was about to cry.  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do." Zayn whined. "I think I love her."

  
Harry did not answer him; he just tried to get all the soap off so that he could get out of this shower and away from this gorgeous man who kept ripping his heart out.

  
'What about me?' Harry wondered to himself.

  
As if reading his mind, Zayn said, "I think I love you, too." Harry couldn't take it. He jumped out of the shower soaking wet and grabbed Zayn's face, kissing him deeply, and getting his clothes soaking wet. Zayn felt the force behind it and pushed Harry back into the water, getting himself drenched completely, but totally giving into this passionate kissing. It was what they needed to finally show what they both were feeling.

  
Zayn was silently making his choice with each second that their lips came back together.  
  
Perrie left pretty early needing to get ready for her own tour. Harry and Zayn were acting normal again, watching movies and play fighting and just having a good time with each other and the rest of the lads. They were even sneaking in a few kisses when the boys weren't looking. As it got later each of the boys left for bed until it was only Zayn and Harry left.

  
"I told Perrie we were over. That's why she left early." Zayn lied, he hadn't actually told her about Harry.

  
"Really? You did that for me?" Harry asked believing every word.

  
"Of course I Harry, I love you."

  
"I love you too Zayn."

  
The two of them went to bed after that, snuggling up in Harry's bed.  
  
Harry was delighted to finally have a clear answer. He loved having Zayn all to himself.

  
They spent the next few days totally in love and everyone on the bus benefited from the new attitudes.

  
Harry was truly convinced by Zayn, who hadn't actually said anything to Perrie about maybe being gay. Zayn just needed time to sort his thoughts out, and the best time was now, while Perrie was away on tour.

  
The boys had just finished recording their new album Midnight Memories, but Harry took the time to head back into the studio one last time, to write a new song, a special song about his new relationship, called ‘Happily’.  
  
Zayn honestly loved the song; it was so sweet that Harry wrote it all for him. But he still couldn't bring himself to call Perrie and tell her what was really going on.

  
While the guys went out for supper one night he decided to stay on the bus and talk with his Mom. Once they had all left he pulled out his cell to call Perrie instead. She had been texting constantly about how she missed him and he could never really reply because Harry was around.

  
"Hi love muffin!" Perrie greeted once she answered her phone.

  
"Hey Pear, how’s your tour going?"

  
"Great! We’ve only done a couple shows but the audiences have been amazing!" She answered excitedly.

  
"That's great, babe." His reply was a lot less enthusiastic.

  
"What's wrong Zayn? You seem kind of down, and you haven't been texting me much…" She sounded worried, and that was one reason that he couldn't tell her, she was too nice and sweet.

  
"Nothing Pear, I promise. Just tired is all. Not getting enough sleep and all that. But I have to go, I love you." He did his best to seem cheery.

  
"Love you too!" And with that they hung up.  
  
"Well that was pleasant! Considering you two broke up!"

  
Zayn's head shot up to find Louis standing in the doorway and wearing a very disappointed look.  
  
Zayn stood up suddenly, filled with shame. "Louis, I can explain!" He pleaded, "Please don't tell Harry."

  
"No way am I going to tell Harry. You're not getting away that easy. He deserves to know. He loves you." Louis laid on the guilt.

  
"I do love him too! That wasn't a lie! I just needed time, just to figure this out!"

  
Louis didn't want to be a hypocrite, since it would be another year before he publicly came out on live TV. He just told Zayn he is there to talk and help him figure this out, but he had a nasty feeling that if Zayn chooses wrong....If Harry can't trust him again...it could be the END of One Direction.


	4. 4

 

Zayn hated when Louis did this, he knew how to make a person feel guilty that way the right decision and their choice would be obvious. Even though he was portrayed as care-free and immature he was still the oldest and he could be the most mature when he felt he needed to be.

  
That night was hard. The boys were all watching movies and goofing around but every once and awhile Zayn would look at Louis and the guilt would come back and sit in the pit of his stomach.  
Zayn slept in his own bunk that night giving Harry the excuse that he wasn't feeling well and didn't want to feel squished that night. He barely slept though because he was up all night thinking about Perrie and Harry. He didn't want to hurt either one of them but he knew he'd eventually have to. So he decided that Perrie should come for a visit next week while Harry went to visit his sister at college.

The album _Midnight Memories_ was finally all recorded and pressed and the first copies were issued to the boys before anyone else. Harry took the time to put ‘Happily’ on Zayn's phone before he left, so that anytime he called Zayn, that is what would play. 

  
Zayn was helping Harry do some packing for his week-long trip to visit Gemma. 

  
"I'm going to have to sleep alone!" Zayn play whined.

  
"But it's okay because, you know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep!" Harry said in a sing song voice, batting his eyelashes dramatically at his beautiful boyfriend.

  
Zayn smiled, he was going to miss this boy and his cheekiness. He wondered what Perrie would think about ‘Happily’, the song about his and Harry's relationship. Then he realized, she couldn't think anything about it, because she didn't even know he was with Harry. She would never know what the song truly meant to him.

 

x

Harry had left and Perrie was coming tomorrow. Zayn had told the boys about Perrie coming over to hang out because they wanted to stay friends. Louis, who knew they hadn't actually broken up, was furious.  
Zayn had tried to talk to Louis several times but he refused to speak to Zayn at all and went on as he normally did.

  
The next morning when Perrie arrived she jumped right into his arms and gave him a huge hug stating how much she had missed him. The boys all gave him questioning glances but ignored it otherwise thinking that Zayn had the situation under control.

  
The two spent the day on the town going to various shops and signing autographs. So, he was not aware that Harry had come home early due to a mix up with dates. None of the lads had told Harry that Perrie was visiting; only that Zayn had gone out for the day. 

  
Harry tried to wait up for Zayn but as it got later he was falling asleep on the couch so he went to his bunk to get some sleep.

Zayn and Perrie crept into the bus late in the night. It was still dark, and the bus was silent except for their whispering. They cuddled on the pull out bed and fell asleep in each others arms. Perrie wanted to show Zayn a bunch of funny cat videos, but he knew the noise would wake up the other boys. They fell asleep together on top of the tablet.

  
Zayn woke up as the sun streamed into the bus. He was disoriented at first as to why he wasn't in his own bunk. He was so used to having Harry smushed up beside him in the night, that the shape of Perrie threw him off. 

  
"Hazza?" He muttered, before catching himself and waking himself up properly. 

  
Perrie woke up and Zayn decided it was okay for her to show him the videos now since the boys would have to be waking up soon anyways.


	5. 5

....

Harry leapt out of his bunk and turned towards the front of the tour bus. A girl’s voice chuckled from closer to the front. Harry's face crunched up, it was early morning, who could that be? Why did he know that laugh?

  
He reached down to make sure his boxers were on properly before continuing.

  
He couldn't believe his eyes as he came face to face with Zayn and Perrie sitting on the couch.

  
Harry felt something catch in his throat as Zayn looked up at him and their eyes met.

Zayn's eyes filled with water against his will, he didn't even realize it was happening, till a tear fell down his face. He realized his mistake too late, and that he had ruined the trust between him and Harry, maybe forever. 

  
Harry looked away quickly, feeling suddenly very exposed and nude, except for his boxers. He ran in the opposite direction towards the back of the bus to get properly dressed for the day, away from prying eyes and his world crumbling around him.

  
"Hazz! Wait!" Zayn called out. Perrie didn't even turn away from the tablet screen. She didn't realize that beside her two worlds were ending.

Once alone again, Harry realized he was drenched in sweat. Seeing Zayn with her had shaken him. 

  
How could Zayn invite her back onto the bus? How could he deny everything that had happened to them over the last few weeks! He felt rage, he was hurt and betrayed!

Zayn ran to the back of the bus and pounded at the door of the changing room that Harry was hiding in. He banged his fist and cried loudly. 

  
"Hazza, let me explain! I didn't know you were back!" He realized those were the wrong words to say just as he finished saying them.

  
"I mean...I don't know what I mean." He slumped to the floor and sat with his back against the door, trapping Harry inside.

  
This would prove to be an interesting day.

As each of the lads woke up they saw Zayn half asleep begging Harry to come out and talk to him. Slowly each realized what was happening when they saw Perrie in the other room and Zayn's tear-streaked face.

  
Louis was last to wake up. He took one look at Zayn and lost it. He started quietly yelling at Zayn getting angrier and angrier until Niall came in asking what was going on. Upon being told he went over to the dressing room door announcing to Harry that it was just him and he wanted to talk. The door opened slightly and Niall walked in then the lock clicked shut again behind him.

"I know I messed up. I need to talk to him Louis!" Zayn pleaded.

  
"Niall can handle it for now. He will be able to calm Harry down, he'll make him laugh and he'll be nice to him and sweet just like he always is..." Louis started to trail off.

  
"Uh, Lou?"

  
"Huh? I... Just let him handle it! What are you going to do about Perrie?" Louis asked trying to cover his embarrassment of thinking of Niall out loud.

  
"I love her too. I can't just kick her aside!"

  
"Then don't. But stop hurting Hazz!" Louis scolded then turned to leave the room.

  
Zayn loved Harry but he loved Perrie too and he was already dating her, so maybe keeping things like they were before would be easiest on everyone?

Harry and Zayn did not come face to face for the rest of the day. Harry was in so much rage, he didn't want Zayn to what his face looked like when he wasn't in love with him.

  
Perrie stayed the night in Zayn's bunk, but something didn't feel right. Something was wrong.

 

x

Harry was sitting on the floor of the back room, wide awake, his back to the door, his head leaning sadly upon it. He wanted to see Zayn, to hear his voice, to smell him, to be near him. He missed him already and the rage was slowly going away, making it hard to get by moment by moment living in this heartbreak. 

  
Zayn was having a similar discomfort in his bunk as Perrie threw herself at him. The other boys were so mad at Zayn that they were crashing on the top deck. That meant Perrie thought they were alone. She tried to seductively pull of her shirt, but the way her breasts fell on him, he felt nothing but disgust.

  
He recoiled at the idea. No, he liked boobs, he was sure of it.

  
He tried to get into what was going on, but as they started kissing he could only picture one face.

  
"Oh Harry..." He moaned.

Perrie parted from him suddenly. "What?"

  
"Perrie, Perrie...I said Perrie..." he covered up, "You know babe, I'm really tired, I'm gunna crash on the couch, you take the bunk." He jumped out before she could respond, and he knew she wouldn't follow since she had no shirt on and this was a bus full of boys. (Half of them were gay, but she didn't know that.) 

  
Zayn slammed down on the bunk and stared at the back door where he knew Harry was sitting.

In that room, Harry was grinning. He heard Zayn say his name. He let his eyes shut as he peacefully fell asleep against the door.


	6. 6

Harry woke up the next morning to sounds of arguing, he couldn't help but smile when he heard Zayn and Perrie attempting to whisper-yell at each other.

  
He stretched out, regretting sleeping on the floor for the whole night. Then got up and went to the kitchen area of the tour bus to make some breakfast. As he was going to the kitchen the rest of the boys were coming down from the buses top level, probably for breakfast and to see if Harry had left the room so they could change properly.

  
It had turned out that Zayn and Perrie were arguing at the table in the kitchen and getting louder and louder. Harry continued to smile.

  
"I swear it never happened Perrie! You’re being paranoid over nothing!" Zayn pleaded quietly trying to get her to lower her voice now that everyone was awake and in the same area of the bus that they were.

  
"I heard you! You said HIS name. Why are you lying Zayn?" Perrie yelled.

  
All the boys turned their attention towards Zayn now. Louis was smirking having figured out what happened from their conversation and Harry's smile.

Harry started whistling a jolly tune and flipping a pancake high into the sky and doing a little butt jiggle dance. Everyone's attention was on Zayn, so he wasn't bothered. He took his finished pancakes and danced away to the top deck to let the war go on downstairs without him. He was so jubilant, he wanted to let things play out now. He was still hurt that Zayn lied to him, but he could never stay mad at his gummy bear.

  
Harry started laughing hysterically to himself as he imagined Perrie slapping Zayn in the face and storming off the bus. This however drew attention.

  
Niall and Louis stood near the bottom of the steps and stared up with perplexed looks on their faces. "Ya alright Harry?" Niall asked. 

  
"What so funny?" Louis said, concerned for his mental health.

  
"Oh! It's, uh Bugs Bunny on the telly!" He lied, knowing full well there wasn't even a TV up there.

  
Niall and Louis exchanged alarmed looks. "Oh...."

Zayn, in the kitchen being yelled at by Perrie, was listening to this and cracked a smile, which made Perrie think he was smiling about what SHE was saying, which he had been ignoring. 

  
"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY BRADFORD BOY?" Perrie screamed, grabbing back the attention of all the boys. 

  
"No noooo, babe, I wasn't laughing at you."

Louis joined in, "Nah, he was laughing at Hazz." Louis smirked, feeling proud to finally get involved. "Weren't you Zaynie?" He mocked him.

Harry laughed again partly because he knew how Zayn hated to be called Zaynie by the boys and partly because he was the one who had made him laugh and get yelled at by Perrie. He continued to eat his pancakes as the fight downstairs continued, eventually the boys started slowly wandering up to join him, happy that Harry was back to normal.

  
Eventually the fight quieted down and everyone was straining to hear the conversation happening between Zayn and Perrie. It was quiet for about 15 minutes before they heard the door slam and Perrie call Zayn a name too bad to repeat.

  
The guys on some level felt bad for him but they couldn't help but laugh at what he had been called even if they knew it wasn't true.

  
They soon had to get ready to leave for the concert venue.

 

x

During the show, there was visible tension between the band. They were at their most separated ever, with Zayn and Harry not speaking, and Louis not speaking to Zayn as well.

  
The harmonies were off, they forgot some of the lyrics (and not in a cute way!) and the audience could tell something was wrong. It was their worst show ever.

  
After the show, Zayn stood alone back stage, sweating and conflicted about his entire life. He knew that going on like this meant the end of his friendships, and the end of 1D.

  
Then Perrie popped up.

  
"Baby, I’m so sorry about this morning. I over reacted. Our names are so similar, and you are with those boys so much, I should have known it was just a stupid slip up." She smiled and walked up to hug him.  
"I wanted to surprise you-I am here to make everything all better!" Perrie promised, but he had been backstage so long, the boys started to wonder where he had gone off to.

  
Zayn’s cellphone started to ring.

_"I don't care what people say when were together! You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep!"_ The phone sang loudly.

  
Zayn froze and let go of Perrie suddenly.

  
"I'm sorry." He said, and ran off away from her.

 


	7. 7

Perrie watched as Zayn ran off down the hall. 

  
Zayn wasn't sure where he was going; he just couldn't handle hearing that song right then. He knew what he had to do though. He took out his phone and dialed.

  
"Hey where are you?"

  
"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry; I just don't want to be with you."

  
"What? How could you do this to us Zayn?"

  
"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same Perrie."

  
Perrie hung up immediately, leaving the building when she hung up.

  
Zayn ran back towards the stage a new found confidence, needing to see Harry.

Zayn ran around in circles backstage, looking for Harry. He completely had forgotten that the boys were heading to the bus, and going for supper after the show. He looked at his phone and realized there was a voice mail from Harry's cell. 

  
He listened to it; it was Niall's voice on the other end:

  
"Leave it, leave it! No, I'm leaving him a message! Back off Harry, I won't waste your minutes, hush! Hey Zayn! Bro! Where the Hell are ya? We are leaving in 5, c'mon man, the car is leaving!" Niall said, and then Zayn heard the beep.

  
He had wasted so much time already circling the stage; there was no way he would find them in time.

He reached the back of the building and ran outside to find the tour bus gone.

  
He knew they would be heading to the hotel and then out to eat, but Zayn felt defeated. He didn't even know what he was going to say to Harry.

  
He started the slow walk back to the hotel sadly, hoping no one would bother him.

Harry couldn't stop thinking of Zayn. Why hadn't he come back to the bus with them or went out for supper? He was kind of worried but Niall told him to stop worrying and to enjoy his supper.

  
Zayn was walking to the hotel trying to figure out what to say to Harry when he got there. He had so much to say and apologize for that he thought it might be best to just talk to him opposed to giving him a huge speech.

  
He made it to the hotel before the rest of the lads so he went to the room Harry and Louis were sharing to wait for them to come back.

  
Harry and Louis walked to their room laughing at a joke that Niall had told them all while in the elevator. They weren't expecting to find Zayn sitting in their room waiting.

  
"Uh hey Zayn" Harry greeted.

  
"Hi, can we talk? Maybe go to my room since I'm not sharing with anyone?" Zayn asked.

  
"Sure" Harry agreed.

  
"Wait, are you sure Hazz? You don't have to if you don't want to." Louis jumped in.

  
"I'll be fine Lou, but thanks." Harry told Louis while Louis glared at Zayn.

  
"I won't hurt him Louis. I promise I won't hurt him again." Zayn said as they were leaving the room.

 

x

Harry and Zayn entered Zayn's room that he would have been sharing with Perrie, but her and her things were gone. She must have come by while Zayn was in Harry's room and cleaned out. He felt a twinge of guilt, and grief for the life he could have had, a normal life, but he knew now, that life was not for him. 

  
"Hazz..." Zayn started.

  
Harry put his finger on Zayn's lips, silencing him. He pulled him in for a tight hug, and Zayn started to cry on his shoulder, feeling so much relief at feeling himself right back where he should have been all along. 

  
"I've been a fool!" Zayn said. 

  
Without words, Harry took Zayn's hand and led him to the bed. They lay in each other’s arms quietly and cuddled and comforted each other for the night. Tonight was not a night for talking, arguing, or anything. They would work on rebuilding themselves tomorrow. Tonight was about peace.

For the first time in a while Zayn had slept well. Sleeping in Harry's arms had helped him realize that this is where he needed to be and where he wanted to be. He still had to talk with Harry about what would happen with them, but for tonight he intended to do as Harry said and just relax.

  
It was around 9:00AM and Harry was sitting up in the bed watching Zayn sleep, a smile placed on his face as he slept peacefully. 

  
"Mmm... morning Hazz." Zayn mumbled sleepily.

  
"Morning Zayn. We have an interview around 2 today." Harry told him hoping he would understand that he wanted to talk before they had to leave.

  
"Okay. I understand if you’re mad at me but just please let me explain Harry, I just I need you to know." Zayn pleaded.

  
"Alright, so I was with Perrie yesterday and," Harry cut Zayn off.

  
"Zayn I don't know if-" 

  
"Please Hazz... You need to know everything."

  
"Alright" Harry agreed and listened to Zayn explain everything.

Zayn went on to explain the moment he had when his phone rang and he realized he needed Harry.

  
Harry really didn't want to be having this conversation.

  
"I love you...so much Zayn. You have hurt me so badly, and I know this next part is not going to be fun. I need to be able to trust you again, and I just don't know...if I ever will."

  
Zayn's mouth went dry and tears pricked at the back of his eyes. "I know, love. I know."

  
Harry wasn't sure what else to say, he didn't have a plan of how this should work, how it could play out. The best they could do was try to move on with their lives, a little bit apart, but a little bit closer together....

It killed Harry to have to tell Zayn that, but he couldn't let him play with his feelings again and he needed to know Zayn wouldn't go crawling back to Perrie every time they fought.

  
The interview that afternoon was awkward. Zayn and Harry sat at opposite ends of the small couch they all squished on. They would barely look at each other and they were only giving direct answers while the other three were giving funny responses and joking with the interviewer.

  
They were all walking back to the bus when Louis pulled Zayn aside. He stood in front of Zayn with his arms crossed and his features were dangerous. Zayn knew better then to get on Louis' bad side, especially when it came to any of the boys.

  
"What happened?" Louis asked. Zayn was not in the mood to have this conversation, he just wanted to hole up in his bunk and cry.

  
"Go ask Harry." Zayn told him moving towards the door to leave.

  
"I'm asking you Zayn. Clearly it's not fixed so try harder!"

  
"I did!" Zayn yelled "I tried, I told him everything and how I feel and he didn't want me. He doesn't trust me..." Zayn broke off starting to cry. 

  
Louis' mood changed instantly and he pulled Zayn into a hug.

 

x

Louis and Zayn spent a lot of time together the new few days, trying to mend the broken friendship.

  
Zayn wanted to give Harry his space, and Louis agreed that was probably best. They helped keep each other’s minds off their separate problems, although Louis didn't share his own problems with Zayn. Zayn could tell though that when they were in a group, and Zayn would peek glances at Harry, Louis was doing the same with Niall, but he didn't mention it. He would own up to it in his own time, the best Zayn could do was support his friend, like Louis was supporting him.

Harry noticed that Zayn was keeping his distance, and he wasn't sure overall how he felt about it. He saw him spending time with Louis and he felt jealousy rise within him. He found himself being randomly rude to Louis, out of nowhere, and was surprised at himself. What if while he was apart from Zayn, could it be possible that he could fall out of love with him? And...in love with someone else?

Harry wasn't sure which was worse, feeling angry and sad or feeling jealous. He knew he told Zayn that he needed his space but it hurt him to see Zayn spending so much time with Louis. Now they were watching a movie and Louis and Zayn were sitting practically on top of each other. It was a small couch but they still didn't need to be that close!

  
"Hey Hazz, did you wanna make more popcorn before the next movie?" Louis asked Harry.

  
"No, you can do it." Harry snapped back then got up and went to the upper level. Louis got up and followed him.

  
"Everything alright Hazza?" Louis asked concerned. 

  
"I thought you were my friend?"

  
"I am! What makes you think I'm not?"

  
"You know how I feel about Zayn and you’re still flirting with him!" Harry accused a shocked Louis.

  
"We aren't flirting Hazz. He needed a friend and a distraction. That’s all I am."

  
"Really?"

  
"Of course. He loves you Harry he's just giving you your space."

  
"Thanks Lou." Harry said giving Louis a huge hug, he was so happy Zayn still loved him.

 


	8. 8

The next day, Zayn got extra alarmed when he found Harry stalking Louis over his cup of coffee.

  
"What in all the land of pancakes!" he shouted.

  
Louis and Harry snapped out of what they were doing and turned to Zayn, who they didn't realize was in the room.

  
"Something wrong buddy?" Louis asked, walking up to Zayn, who looked absolutely appalled. 

  
"Oh that's just brilliant isn't it? Louis swoops in to help poor Zayn!" Harry mocked, taking a dramatic sip of scalding hot coffee and burning himself so badly his eyes started to water.

  
"Oh sweet pancakes..." Harry wept over the sink, trying to be as manly as possible and hide his tears from the physical pain.

  
Louis chuckled, but Zayn ran to Harry's side and put an arm around him. "You okay Hazza?" he asked sincerely. 

  
"I'm okay love...I mean Zayn." he smiled up at him, his eyes full of water.

  
Zayn smiled softly too, and without realizing it, their hands found each other and touched softly while they looked at each other.

  
Louis realized they were having a moment and backed slowly out of the room.

  
Harry whispered, "Just because we aren't together...doesn't mean I don't still love you...I just wanted you to know that." 

  
Zayn's eyes threatened to spill over from tears too, but he held back, closing his hand firmly over Harry's.

  
"I know, baby." He kissed Harry's cheek, and then turned out of the kitchen.

Zayn was glad Harry still loved him; he just wished he wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with Harry. But he knew it was just a matter of time, all he needed was time. but that didn't mean Zayn couldn't move things along a little by spending more time with Harry, he just had to make sure that Harry didn't think he was being to forward or that he was trying to force him into anything. That’s where he could use his friendship with Louis as an advantage. 

  
"Why don't we go out today? Just the three of us. We could catch a movie or maybe just do some sight-seeing?" Zayn suggested to Harry and Louis.

  
"Yeah sure sounds good" Louis agreed "Come on Hazz it'll be fun".

  
"Sure, fine." Harry reluctantly agreed.

Of course he has to invite Louis, Harry thought bitterly. I just told him that I still love him and he wants to hang out with Louis? He's probably only inviting me out of pity. And Louis was quick to agree to go because he can't get enough time with Zayn even though he knows he's mine. Well at least if I'm going I can make sure they don't have a lovely time together!

Today was to be a day of vengeance and petty jealousy.

  
Harry did his best to sabotage their day and make Louis as uncomfortable as possible. Louis was confused but also very amused once he figured out what was going on. He felt proud for Zayn to have such a defensive man on his side, and thought sadly about Niall, who he feared would never care about how he felt about him. This put Louis in a small depression, which only made Harry more suspicious that Louis was actually mooning after Zayn.

  
"Maybe this was a bad idea." Zayn said eventually, while watching Harry attempting to smear cotton candy into Louis over gelled hair.

  
"What’s that love?" Harry said, hiding the cotton candy behind his back like a cartoon character.

  
"Today, this. Trying to be normal." Zayn got up and stormed away, leaving a confused Louis and Harry behind him.

Harry and Louis stood in silence for a few minutes after Zayn left them. 

  
"What's his problem?" Harry asked Louis.

  
"Well maybe you laid the jealousy on a little too thick for him." Louis chuckled.

  
"Or maybe he got tired of you flirting with him!" Harry snapped back at Louis.

The two walked home without saying another word. Harry couldn't believe that Louis would do this to him, and lie about it. He could see that they were flirting right in front of him. Louis was supposed to be his best friend!

Louis was trying not to be angry but Harry was completely over-reacting to nothing. Harry was just being jealous which Louis could understand but to throw away their friendship over it was a bit ridiculous. 

 

Harry was supposed to be HIS best friend!

The tour bus was an icy place to be. 

  
Niall and Liam woke up in a happy mood that was quickly offset by walking into the kitchenette where no one was talking to or looking at each other, with sour expressions on their faces.

  
Louis smiled briefly when he caught Niall's eyes, but when Harry looked at Louis, he changed his face back to sour.

  
"It's goddamn freezing in here, Liam." Niall noted, feeling alarmed.

  
"Yeah, Niall, something needs to be done about this."

  
They felt united being the only boys not fighting at this moment, and they couldn't figure out what the damn problem was.

  
"Don't make me cancel this tour, Harold. You tell me what the issue is!"

  
"Cancel it! I don't want to see any of your faces!" Harry got off and stormed off the bus.

 


	9. 9

Liam was shocked. Did Harry really just say to cancel the tour? Niall turned to Louis hoping he could get some answers from him.

  
"What's going on boo-bear? I know Harry and Zayn were having a spat but how did it turn on you?" Niall asked gently after taking Louis' hand and leading him out of the room.

  
"I was only protecting Harry and then protecting Zayn and he just got all jealous and now he's mad, so I'M mad and Zayn is tired of it all and is starting to think it's my fault!" Louis exhaled deeply trying to calm himself down.

  
Niall brought Louis into a hug and told him to stay in this room while he talked to Zayn.

"I don't know Nialler, they just won't stop fighting!" Zayn said explaining what had happened.

  
"You guys should have sat down and talked about it when you noticed he was getting jealous." Liam told Zayn joining the conversation between him and Niall.

  
"Well it seems too late now. Harry clearly doesn't want to fix things." Zayn said starting to tear up.

  
"Let me handle that part" Niall said getting up to find Harry.

"Just come back to the bus Hazz, we will fix it together. All of us." Niall practically begged after finding Harry sitting by a fenced off area by the tour bus.

  
"I don't want to talk to them. Either one of them. They can go and be happy together for all I care." Harry snapped at Niall.

  
"Do you honestly think that they are flirting?" Niall asked concerned.

  
"Of course I do! It’s disgusting!" 

  
"So Louis likes Zayn?” Niall asked shyly. He had always kind of had a thing for Louis, he just tried to push it aside but sometimes he couldn't help but think about eldest member of the band as more than a friend.

  
"I'm just being jealous Ni don't be sad, let's go back and fix everything. It's all in my head and leaving wasn't fair of me." Harry said quickly realizing what was going through Niall's mind. He didn't want to fix anything but no one could stand seeing Niall upset in any way.

Niall half smiled, so many thoughts running in his head now of Louis being with Zayn. It was ripping him apart, and these confirmations scared the crap out of him. He was glad he got Harry to come back on the bus with him though.

  
"I hate Italy." he said as he and Harry stepped back into the kitchenette. "We need to get as far away from this place as possible before we all kill each other."

  
"I hear that!" Liam said, lucky he wasn't the only sane one on this bus.  
  
Zayn was there but Louis had retreated to the top deck, worried that the sight of his face may set Harry into a jealous rage fit. Niall joined Louis upstairs and they sat silently for a long while in their thoughts.

Downstairs, Liam was the mediator.

  
"Dudes, you gotta pull it together." he said.

  
"I am only here because the little Irish lad begged me to. You know how he is when he's emotional." said Harry.

  
Zayn and Liam nodded, knowing Niall was pretty vulnerable right now, especially with the fact everyone knew that he was in love with Louis but him and Louis. It was heartbreaking to watch. 

  
As Harry had this thought, he remembered that he loved Zayn. He looked into Zayn's reddened eyes and wondered how all this could have happened. Then he remembered. Perrie.

  
"You have no right to be angry at me, Zayn. You caused this. You lied to me. So now when I accuse you of wanting Louis somehow I'm WRONG? No. You have me brainwashed, that I will never be enough." he stood up again, but Liam grabbed his wrist to keep him from fleeing.

  
"If you run away, I will go get Niall." Liam threatened.

  
Harry glared at Liam, but sat back down.

  
Zayn reached across the table and took Harry's hand.

  
"I can promise you....I don't have eyes for Louis...." Zayn started.

  
"Why should I believe you?" Harry asked.

  
"Believe me, because, I would never do that to Niall." said Zayn.

  
And somehow, that was enough to believe him. 

  
Harry grinned, and Liam allowed him to go to his bunk.

Liam went up to the top deck to see Niall and Louis lounging on beanbag chairs and watching cartoons on the telly. 

  
"Hey, is everything good down there?" Niall asked seeing Liam walking up the stairs.

  
"Technically nothing was resolved, I'm pretty sure that Harry has calmed down enough to realize that his whole jealousy act was petty and untrue." Liam said half smiling at Louis who seemed to slightly perk up at this information.

  
Liam sat on the couch and watched cartoons with them hoping Zayn would take it upon himself to talk to Harry.

Zayn walked into the bunk area to see Harry sitting on the floor hugging his knees close to his chest. Zayn sat down beside him, leaning his back against Liam's bunk. They sat silently for a while, neither one wanting to ruin the peace.

  
Harry scooted closer to Zayn who put his arm around Harry's shoulders automatically out of habit; Harry then scooted even closer so he was practically on top of Zayn. Zayn then picked Harry up and sat him in his lap cuddling him close to his chest. Harry didn't protest and he didn't want to.

They didn't speak much over the next week, because speaking made them fight. When they didn't speak though, their touches spoke volumes about what each other was thinking.

  
It was much quieter without all the yelling, Liam and the rest of the lads noticed.

  
Louis had set up a scrabble board for their usual game night on top deck, but when Zayn and Harry did not appear, he was worried they were at it again.

  
He stood up, prepared to go fetch them but Liam, popcorn bowl in hand, and calmly shoved him back onto the couch. 

  
"Sit, enjoy games. Drama queen Styles and his concubine are downstairs having quiet time." He crunched away, like it was a totally normal thing.

  
Niall seemed pleased enough to spend the time with Louis and Liam, and Liam was happy enough to just be in their bubble, without all the media staring down their throats. They would have a field day if they found out about Zayn and Harry.


End file.
